KND:NB
by john Germoxican
Summary: Two years have passed since Numbuh one left, and new things have been added. Sector V welcomes a member that they have not sence for 6 months, that was when an incident changed numbuh 5 and her view on the new member.


**Here is my first KND fan fiction, hope you enjoy it.**

Two years have past after the events of Number 1 leaving, and changes have been made during those two years.

The KND have made new rules for KND members, since it has legally been declared that after a kid turns 13, He or She can choose to make a decision to stay or not. There are other rules that are involved in this new rules set from Global command; the following are:

**No KND agent will be decommissioned at age 13, the age is now 18.**

**KND agents that have been frozen for over periods of time shall not be decommissioned until they reach their actual age.**

**KND agents shall not be involve in adult missions, or in teenagers missions unless the they are a double agent that works for the KND.**

**No KND agent is allowed to put teammates in the line of fire.**

The following are new districts that have been issued since aftermath since number 1 left

**New Sectors have been added, total of 17.**

**New applications have been inducted:**

**Fitness trainer**

**Medics**

** Detectives are now needed for overlooking crime scenes that are beyond KND activity that involves office, restaurants, and others that are soon to follow.**

In a moon base transport vehicle, an young man is writing in his computer lunchbox.

** [Josh's Point Of View]**

I have been following these rules since the day I was assigned my own office here at the Moonbase. I have no number, but I do have a name, my name is Josh Venger, and I'm a detective for the KND, I am 14 years old and I started when I was 10. The detective thing wasn't added until numbuh 1 left, and just two days into it, I cracked my first case, and 65 others that soon followed. My recent one was six months ago on an agent who was brainwashed by Father who wanted him to destroy all the sectors. No one got hurt, except for Cree, who was poisoned by Father for letting me go and foil his plans. The good thing about it was that we reunited the agent with his parents with his memory of the KND gone, we thought it wasn't a good idea, but he felt happy after a two week surveillance, so we let him be his own kid and enjoy family life. The bad thing that came out of it was when Cree was poisoned, I remember it, I wish I didn't, but it is something to look back on for some reason.

Josh is on a roof top of Father's house, who was holding a cigar with a syringe next to it by Cree's neck.

"Don't Do it father, she did nothing wrong!" Josh was trying everything to convince Father not to harm Cree. "Why should I; you don't deserve to be free!" He said angry.

"Father, you don't understand, you brainwashed a KND agent, you took his old life away!" "No, I gave him a new life, to be my son, since my kids have died because of Nigel Uno!"

Josh realizes what this is all about, father misses his delightful children. "Father, I could help you find them, but the only way that could happen is if you let Cree go unharmed." "Your lying!"

"I never lie, but I can't promise that I'll find them, but I can promise that I won't give up until I have no more leads. Let her go." Father lowers the cigar, thinking about what Max said. "I could tell when a person is telling the truth..."

Josh felt relieved, but Cree lipped him "Good bye." Father lifted his head. "And you are not one of them!" Father injected the needle into Cree's neck. "NO!" Josh yelled in shock, he could not believe Father would kill his own soldier.

Josh looks at father and he takes out his gumball gun and opens fires at father, father didn't even try to avoid them and he fell over the balcony, but he was caught by a net fired from the Mosquittoh. "Father has been caught, I repeat father has been caught!" Numbuh 2 yelled out. "No! Don't let me suffer, let fall to my doom! Please, I beg of you!" The rest of Sector V, looked at father as if he was crazy(except for Numbuh 5, who was running up the stairs, trying to get to Josh and Cree, unaware of what happened to her sister). "What's he crying about?" Numbuh 4 asked. All the team could do was shrug their shoulders.

Josh ran to Cree to see that she was feeling pale, and heavily breathing. "Cree, I am so sorry, I should of just stayed in the prison..." "Don't blame yourself, you did what you had to do, you are a KND, even without a number, you proved that you deserve to be a Detective." Cree said weekly. "Cree, you got to tell me how to save you." Josh was trying to figure out how to get the poison. "You got to keep talking to me, Abby will save me, she always have in the past." The balcony door was kicked opened by Numbuh 5 and she quickly ran to Cree and Josh and in her hand was a another syringe, but this time it was a cure. "Hold on Cree." Josh said worried. Numbuh 5 injected the syringe in Cree's arm, pressed it and the cure did it's work.

**[Josh's point of view]**

The good news was that Cree survived, but it caused her to be in a coma, and the worse part was that she is still in it. The bad news is that since Father did this, he has been sentenced to the arctic prison, but it was a bigger prison that has negative 54 degree's. I always wondered at the time how father is able to survive such temperature, then it hit me, since he is wearing a fire outfit, it manages to keep him from freezing. After this, Abby has not spoken a word to me about this incident, or the others, the thing I never got from that day, is how Abby knew about the posion, maybe she will tell me today when I see her. After the incident, I was awarded a choice of sector and I choose sector V, but before I could, it had to be decided by between Numbuh 362 and 86, it was because they were the ones that assigned me my cases when nobody wanted to work on it due to it being declared uneasy. They said that I can join sector V if I agreed to be involved in everything that they do, I agreed. The one condition I wanted from them is that I will go on case's with Numbuh 2, since he has experience of being a P.I., and that some case's that I will go alone on. The thought this was a bad idea at first, but they agreed in the end.

I said my goodbyes to the moon base and her workers, it was very emotional, except for me, but it was a little bit. I should be arriving at Sector V in five minutes. I hope me and Abby get along and finally speak, and I hope that Hoagie would accept my offer. Numbuh 1 once said that there are only five words to describe the KND; in my case, there is 15. "I may be a KND member, but my name is Agent V, and I'm a detective."

Josh closes his lunchbox and see's the tree house of Sector V

**Code Name: Kids Next Door**

**New beginnings**

**What do you think? I want to see what you guys think of this, should I do it or not? Your call.**

**Unlike in the show they would show what the Operation is called, I'm going to call it case numbers, if you don't understand, for example: Case file #1. And should I keep my OC's name the same or change it? Leave you comments on the review spot. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**P.S. The point of view is a big factor in this story, I always wanted to do it, if you don't like, then tell me.**


End file.
